All The Things She Said
by Nelly-kun
Summary: I'M BAAACCKK!!! New ficcie, that you can sort of say is a sequel to I'm Too Sexy, but not really. ???/??? pairing! R&R PLEASE!!


All The Things She Said ~ By ~*The Almighty Nelly*~  
  
Author's Notes: After.::counts:: about 4 months, I have returned to the Battle Athletes fanfiction realm! ::cheers are heard:: Yes, yes. I know it's been a while, but there's a little plague called school that's attacked me. I'm takin' a break from my studies (actually, I couldn't concentrate, but that's besides the point.) and decided to get the urge for writing out of my system before this song that's stuck in my head drove me crazy. So. without further ado, disclaimer time!  
  
*Kris comes tumbling into the room* Kris: Huh? Why am I here?  
  
Me: Kris-chan, I'm writing another BAV ficcie. and I need you to do the disclaimer for it.  
  
Kris: Oh, okay then! Nelly-chan doesn't own any of us, just the idea. Oh, and the song belongs to Tatu. AND, you guys get to guess the couple. hint. it's yuri!  
  
Me: Why wouldn't it be yuri? But thanks Kris-chan! Now on with the show!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hummed along to the song on my radio, sighing as I look at your picture. It's been a few long months at the University Satellite, and I've missed you during my long hours of training.  
  
All the things she said, All the things she said  
  
Running through my head, Running through my head, Running through my head All the things she said, All the things she said Running through my head, Running through my head All the things she said  
  
This is not enough  
  
I smile as I focus again on the lyrics. You had given me the song on CD when I had left. "It's a going-away present" you said.  
  
.. I wonder, sometimes if you purposely gave me the CD in the first place.  
  
I smile as I look upon your picture again, and I could feel my eyes softening as I trace the contours of your beautifully sculpted face with my fingertips.  
  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
  
I didn't realize that I would miss you as much as I do at this moment. I mean, you and I had a mutual understanding of each other, demo. I didn't think.  
  
. I never thought that you and I would be friends.  
  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
  
Nobody else so we can be free  
  
Now, I sit here, listening to my favorite song on the CD you gave me. and I smile, thinking about how you were always there, right by my side.  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
I sigh as I watch Tanya run by, grinning and laughing. She's always so happy, and sometimes I wonder what it would be like if you were happy more often. You have a beautiful smile. at least, when you do smile. I giggle at the thought of you smiling more often. Such a ludicrous idea, ne? Demo. it would be nice.  
  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
  
_Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
  
I smile as I listen to the lyrics again. Hai. I do feel what you feel for me, don't I? Even if I didn't realize it until we parted ways..  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
I sing along to the song, my love for you pouring out through the enrapturing lyrics. I can't help but smile when I think of your wonderful taste in music.  
  
Mother looking at me  
  
Tell me what do you see?  
  
Yes, I've lost my mind!  
  
Daddy looking at me  
  
Will I ever be free?  
  
Have I crossed the line?  
  
My voice catches in my throat as I see two of the other girls here at the University Satellite walk by. They're holding hands, the taller of the two smiling down lovingly at the shorter one. They slow down, and the taller girl whispers something in the other's ear. I can see her eyes light up, and her throw her arms around the other's neck. I can hear their happy laughter as they walk down the hall.  
  
I wonder, sometimes, what it would be like to be like them. to have you by my side. always.  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head Running through my head  
  
Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said  
  
Running through my head Running through my head  
  
All the things she said  
  
This is not enough  
  
This is not enough  
  
All the things she said  
  
All the things she said.  
  
I sigh again as the music stops. Looking at your picture, I smile.  
  
"One day." I whisper, "One day. I'll be able to hear all the things you say. and be with you always."  
  
I look forward to that day.  
  
OWARI  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Whew, man, that's gotta be one of my better songfics! And I barely gave anything away on the couple! Good thing I decided to skip descriptions and generalize it, ne? I REALLY want you guys' input on this! I actually LIKE the way this one turned out (not that I didn't like I'm Too Sexy, but still.)  
  
Akari: Are you gonna tell us who the mystery couple is?  
  
Me: And spoil the surprise? No way!  
  
Kris: Demo. it would be nicer to tell us, Nelly-chan.  
  
Me: You guys already know who the mystery couple is, I want the rest of them to guess!  
  
Kris: Ah, that makes sense.  
  
Me: Now, this is sort of gonna be a fic, with a prize! The first person to guess the couple RIGHT, gets a Battle Athletes fic, courtesy of me, Nelly- chan! BUT, you gotta email me AND leave a review! Oh, and extra bonus points if you can guess the mystery couple that walked by!  
  
Akari: You really want to write more don't you, Nelly-chan?  
  
Me: Yup! I can't stop! I got cool mp3s from the most controversial band to ever hit the states, and I plan on using the lyrics for a songfic YURI MARATHON! ::evil laughter::  
  
Kris: Okay, Nelly-chan, I think it's time for you to actually do your homework.  
  
Me: Fine. -_- always spoiling my fun. by the way, my email's NellyL87@yahoo.com  
  
Me, Akari, and Kris: Till next time! ::waves:: 


End file.
